Chima
Chima is one of the Sixteen Realms and the main setting for LEGO's Legends of Chima theme. It was briefly visited by Morro and Lloyd during their fight for the Realm Crystal. Geography Chima is a massive, floating continent hovering above an even larger world. Mostly comprised of jungles, swamps, and a few deserts, Chima is a generally warm and tropical place, with ice and snow being considered a phenomenon due to the warm climate. In the middle of Chima is a floating mountain known as Mount Cavora, which is the source of Chi, a liquid energy that can be harnessed for a near-infinite amount of different uses. In the skies is the Mother Sun, a mysterious being whose actions led to the creation of the land. Located near a lake is a stone known as the Forever Rock, a former hiding place for one of the Fire Harnesses and above an entrance to one of the other Sixteen Realms. Locations *Mount Cavora *Falling Leaves Forest *Lion Temple *Croc Swamp Hideout *Eagle Spire *Grand Arena *Shadow Hills *Forever Rock *Falling Jungle *Rhino Canyon *Gorge of Eternal Depth *Spiral Mountain History At an unknown point in time, Chima came into existence alongside the rest of the Sixteen Realms. Overlooked by the Mother Sun, the Mother Sun sent down the Phoenixes to help civilize the beings below, only for conflict to arise. Following a battle between the Phoenix and Hunter Tribes, an imperfect Great Ilumination created chi waters that led to the evolution of the rest of the tribes, who would be involved in multiple civil wars before finally attaining peace with a second, perfect Great Illumination. Curseworld, Part II While Morro and Lloyd traversed dimensions during their battle for the Realm Crystal, they landed atop Chima's Spiral Mountain where Laval, Cragger, and their friends were sitting. Laval inquired what they were doing there, but Morro ushered them away to another realm before the two could reply. The Kaiju Protocol While trying to reach the Ninja in the Never-Realm, Wu and P.I.X.A.L. open a portal to Chima, unleashing a group of Beavers on them. They return to their home realm after P.I.X.A.L distracts them with a broken broom they want to fix. Appearances ''LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Season 5: Possession *54. "Curseworld, Part II" Season 11: Secrets of the Forbidden Spinjitzu *124. "The Kaiju Protocol" (portal) Video Games *LEGO Dimensions'' (non-canon) Notes *Chima is one of the Realms that does not have humans in it; instead, its inhabitants are anthropomorphic animals. *The Mother Sun is similar to the Preeminent in that both are female deities that have an apparent control over their respective realms and are masters of a large group of beings with unique, distinct powers. Additionally, neither the Preeminent nor Mother Sun are seen talking within the show. It is possible that, like the Preeminent, the Mother Sun is the embodiment of Chima, or at least the alternate realm counterpart to the Preeminent. *The footage of Chima seen in the Ninjago cartoon is taken from "Ravens Vs. Eagles," the fifteenth episode of the Legends of Chima cartoon. *According to Tommy Andreasen, the First Spinjitzu Master may have brought the Serpentine from Chima, but this is just mere speculation that hasn't yet been confirmed. Gallery ChimaN.png Screenshot_20191014-194807.png de:chima Category:Chima Category:Realms Category:Possession Category:2015 Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:Locations Category:LEGO Dimensions Category:2019 Category:Secrets of the Forbidden Spinjitzu